1999
by macarone
Summary: AU. The year is 1999 and everyone is gossiping aroound school that the world will end in the year 2000. Multichapters focus on the characters AU school life. Leon is busy as the chairman trying to resist Ada, Chris tries to coach his basketball team and ask Jill out, Piers is the team captain and has a secret crush, and Claire is busy saving Sherry from beeing bullied.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters andzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz you know the drill. Read and review! ;]

**AUTHORS NOTE: **You must notice that I've changed the age gap between the characters so it would work out in the school, like Piers is 17, Ashley and Sherry are 16, Claire was on her first year in college so she is 19, Leon in 22, ada 24 and so on….

The year was 1999, It was his first Day on the job. If he could say that… He was only there to work as a substitute director while his uncle was away. It wasn't planned, but his uncle decided to stay away for while to take care of some unknown disease… He never wanted to be a school director, in fact he was training to be a cop in the near future, but it could be a nice experience and it was some good cash.

- Here I am. – Leon placed his bag on his new table, everything was really fancy there, the chair, the frames on the wall and the statues… Some were even creepy. He had to be serious, he was young and sitting on this chair required some respect from the students.

Knoc, knoc. The door interrupted his thoughts.

- Come in. – He said softly readjusting himself on the chair.

- Hey. – A beautiful asian woman entered his room. Danm she was hot. She looked just about his age, maybe she was a teacher? – Wow, you sure look young mister…

- Leon. Leon Kennedy. – He stood up to shake her hand.

- I'm Ada, Ada wong, school's councilor. Mr. Irons told me you'd be here today and that I should give you some advice since he wouldn't be able to do it himself. I brought a file with every school teacher resume, and also some of the student's, at least those who matter. – Quite cold for a councilor eh? – You see this one? – She pointed at the picture of a blonde girl, her ears were too big, she didn't look that attractive, which was good he was there as the school director the last thing he needed was a scandal. –She's the president daughter, Ashley. Her presence is a prestige for this private school and the president also gives us some bonus so no matter what, you must agree with everything she says, ok?

- Are you sure about that, because that's definitely out of my league, I should be the authority here.

- Well… you are, just not for her.

Leon sighed. He knew not everything was fair and things didn't work out the way they should, but he couldn't just accept it happily.

- I'm done here, if you need anything just call my room. Here's my number. – Leon took a good look at the numbers. – Just one more thing: You're handsome, watch out for the girls here, all their parents are powerful, you wouldn't want them on your feet. – She continued wearing a little smirk on her lips. _Sexy._

- I'll keep that in mind miss Ada. – Leon said with a serious tone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Beeing the captain of the basketball most prestigious team on the country wasn't a piece of cake, a lot of parents would be suspicious about his work and sometimes the kids would question it too, so Chris Redfield was always doing his best when he was coaching. Teaching those boys was his biggest passion anyway. The only thing that distracted him was her. Jill Valentine, the history teacher. She was always with a serious look on, but not even that made her less attractive. She looked perfect to him, they were kind of friends, but not as close as Chris wanted, the only person who knew about his crush was his little sister, he worked his best on trying to hide it. Chris was never lucky with girls, and not very good with love matters either, so it was better that way. She'd always walk past his court at the same time, and there she was heading for her second period class.

- Hey coach, are you listening to me?

- Hm? What?

- Stop spacing out coach! This is important! We're heading for our quarter finals next weekend and I feel like I need some improvement on my three point shots. Can we meet out of school period so we can practice it?

- Yeah sure. – Chris answered breaking his eyes away from Jill valentine and looking at the young and strong man in front of him. Piers Nivans. He was his best player. A strong willed captain with good heart. He adored him.

- Thanks. Tomorrow then?

- Sure!

- Hey Captain, I gotta go back to class, second period it's about to start, wanna have lunch together later? – He asked already packing to leave.

_Danm! _He forgot his lunch again…

-Shit! Gotta call mys sister and ask her to bring my lunch! Thanks for reminding me about it Piers! But fine, we can eat lunch together.

As soon as Piers left for class Chris went to the closest phone booth, he'd call his sister Claire to bring him lunch, she was probably not doing anything, she had just dropped college. Danm kid, he was starting to be worried about her, she only showed interest in motorcycle, well at least she didn't have interests in having a boyfriend either. But more and more she was looking like a rebel, always on that Harley of hers. Was a mistake to have given her that….

- Hey Claire, Are you free? – Chris said as soon as he heard his sister on the other side of the line.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That school was just as fancy as Chris had told her. It was private after all, her brother would always mention that all the kids that went there were important people. She didn't care about it though, so this was the first time she had come here, only because her clumsy brother had forgotten his lunch.

She parked her Harley and entered the school ground ignoring the suspicious glares she was getting from some staff. Chris would always tell her off for wearing 'rebels clothing' arguing that it gave people the wrong impression of her, she didn't care about it though, not caring about what other people think was a part of her, was what made her who she was and she felt good about it.

She wondered on the corridor's feeling lost, danm big school! How was she supposed to find Chris when she was this fucking lost?!

She heard some voices coming from the room next door. Good, let it be someone who she can ask where to find Chris. Were they fighting though? Those voices looked a bit louder than normal. She entered the room without knocking. 3 girls were surrounding another. They were pushing her against the wall.

- You freak! – The blonde girl that wasn't wearing the school uniform said while laughing and pushing the other blonde in front of her. The bully girl wasn't old enough to be an employee. A student? Then why was she not wearing a uniform? And why wouldn't the other girl react?

Before the bully girl and her companions could push the young student again Claire got in the middle of them.

- Hey! Let go of her!

- Who are you? – The blonde bully said not amused. Danm she had big ears!

- The one who's gonna kick your ass if you make one more move. – Claire said glaring at the younger girl in front of her.

- Hm! Like you'd do that. – Big ears said smiling and the other two that were with her immediately joined making their giggling echo on the music room.

- Try me. – Claire smirked closing her fists. She wouldn't bother some action. She hated injustice, just like her brother.

The bully studied Claire for a while.

- Let's go girls, leave the looser and her new lesbo friend there, it's not worth it. – She said starting to leave followed by her comrades.

- Hey, are you okay? – Claire said holding the other girl's shoulder softly.

- I'm okay… - The blonde answered looking at her savior.

- I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. What's your name?

- I'm Sherry Birkin. I'm a second year here. – The girl was still staring at Claire's clothes. Maybe Chris was right afterall.

- There's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you. – _I'm not a rebel you know, just into motorcycles…_

- I'm not. You have a pretty cool style. Thanks for the help.

- Welcome. Why didn't you reac though? I bet you could take them. – Claire said giving a light punch on Sherry's shoulder

- It's not worth it. That's Ashley, she's the president's daughter, she practically rules this school. She's free to do as she pleases.

- Is that why she wasn't wearing a uniform?

- Yeah.

- Danm that sucks. Well but even being the president's daughter doesn't change the fact that she is fugly. I bet she only messes around with you because you're a billion times prettier than her. - Claire said winking making the younger girl blush.

- I- I gotta go… - Sherry said looking at the door, she was desperately trying to hide her embarrassment.

- Wait! Can you please tell me where I can find Chris Redfield? – Sherry looked at Claire as if she had just realized something.

- Oh! You're Mr. redfield's sister right?

- Yeah. – Claire smiled.

- I see, you two look alike. You'll find him on the school's court it's on the west side. You have to take the stairs. I gotta go now. Thanks again!– Sherry said leaving the room.

- You're welcome…. – Claire said taking a deep breath; she wanted to know more about Sherry, why was she being bullied? It was fucking stupid that a place like a school would allow such a thing to happen… And knowing that that Ashley was free to do as she pleased was something to worry about. For now, there was nothing she could do about it though, she had to find Chris and give him his danm lunch.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He was late. _Danm, Piers, stop being so anxious! _Chris couldn't be late since they hadn't set a time to meet. But the students only had an hour for lunch break and time flew. It looked like he'd have to join his team mates for lunch; Chris wasn't going to show up after all. Piers started to collect his things to go look after his team mates.

- Hey! Sorry I'm late! – Piers turned around to confirm that the hand touching his shoulders was really Chris' and… a girl? Was she his girlfriend? – This is my sister, Claire. Claire this is Piers, the captain of my team.

- NIce to meet you Piers. – Piers let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; of course it was his sister! And he shouldn't be nervous about it at all, Coach was free to date anyone he wanted, they were bros! And bros weren't jealous of each other!

- Nice to meet you Claire. – He shook Claire's hand, now he could tell the resemblance. But he didn't like what she saw in her eyes, she looked like she knew! Like she had found out about his deepest secret. He had been to careless reacting like that at the thought of Chris having a girlfriend, and now he was busted.

- I thought the rest of the guys were going to join us? – Chris asked looking around for the rest of the team.

- I didn't ask them to join, they are all too impressed with the speculation that the world is about to end. That's the only thing they have been talking about these days, so I didn't want to hear any more of that.

- Oh yeah, the teachers have been talking about it on our lounge too. That the world is going to end on 2000 right? That's really bull shit, I'm happy to see you don't believe that either. – Chris said petting Piers head making the young boy blush and Claire try to hide a smirk, _danm that girl could read between the lines! No wonder her eyes looked wiser beyond her years._

- Hey Piers? – Claire asked. – You know that girl?

- Which one? – He asked looking confused.

- That one. – She said pointing to the other side of the school garden. – Blonde, short hair, over there? Her name is Sherry.

- Sorry I do not know her. Why? – Piers asked confused.

- It's nothing never mind… - Claire said following the blonde girl with her eyes. – You know what; you two should go ahead and have lunch I gotta go. See ya. – Claire said leaving at the same direction Sherry went.

- Don't mind her Piers, she has been acting weird since she dropped college, she should find a fine young man to date and maybe she would settle down a little more. I'd totally approve you going out with her if you weren't underage. Ha! – Chris said elbowing the basketball captain.

- Thanks coach. – _Danm why don't you just shoot my fucking heart!_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Leon had changed his mind, it was better to take his sandwich to his office, it was his first day there, eating alone was kind of lonely and he still had to go over those files Ada had handed him earlier. Maybe he could call Ada and ask if she wanted to have lunch together… Nah! Would make him look too needy! Going back to the office was his best move. Leon opened his door holding his sandwich with his other hand.

- Leon?

- Ada? What are you doing in my office? – Leon asked surprised at the sight of the woman behind his desk.

- Your office? Now, aren't you already feeling home Leon. I'm glad, and don't worry I was just about to leave **your **office. I only came here to deliver another file I had forgotten earlier. Oops… sorry about my clumsiness. – She didn't look sorry though.

- Oh… alright…

- Well, enjoy your lunch. – Ada said walking past a paralyzed Leon, leaving only her perfume behind filling his lungs.

Leon looked around, was Ada really there to deliver a document? Why would she wait until he was away from his room? Something was off, he wasn't a cop yet but he had studied enough to know something wasn't right…..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

- Eating at the library? Isn't that forbidden? That's kind of badass. – Claire said resting her hands on her waist.

- Claire! You're still roaming around here? – Sherry asked looking over her lunch.

- I saw you coming here so I decided I'd stay a little longer. Do you always have lunch here?

- Not always… I just couldn't stand everyone talking about the end of the world anymore. Do you believe that the world is going to end next month Claire?

- I dunno… I don't want to think about it I guess, but if it ends I just know I have done everything I like and live the way I want so I guess it would be ok.

Sherry looked at Claire with a puzzled face. The blonde blue eyes wondered over Claire once more, it wasn't hard to see that Claire owned her destiny; she was a strong spirited girl. But there was something more about her, she wasn't just tough, the way she looked at Sherry made the young girl feel protected in a way she hadn't ever felt. She decided it was okay to let Claire go near her, at least for today

- What about you Sherry? Do you believe it? – Claire said taking a seat next to the uniformed girl.

- I don't care I think… I just hope if it ends we end up going to the same place the dinosaurs did. I've always wanted to see a real one. I like science. – Claire let out a laugh, it wasn't meant to be funny, she really liked science and dinosaurs, but seeing the apparently older girl laughing so careless was beautiful so she joined with a coy smile.

- What a waste though! So much to see and be curious about at your age, how old are you by the way? And all you think it's that you want to meet with dinosaurs?….

- I'm 16. I only spend my days here in school, and in my room. So I'm not really attached to anything.

- Wow that's bad…

- Not really, it's okay. – She had never minded it really, but seeing the look on Claire's face made her feel regretful of not enjoying life a little more. She felt jealous of the freedom she saw on Claire's eyes.

- I should take you for a ride sometime, and then you'd have a more exciting hobby than dinosaurs. – Claire smiled softly. Impressive, even being so carefree and independent she could still express such warmth. – What you say? – Claire said laying her hand over Sherry's. Claire had done it as if it was a natural gesture, a natural closeness, but Sherry still blushed, she was probably not used to it. It was cute.

- Hm… Do you want some? – Sherry said pulling her hand back and offering her lunch to the other girl.

- Thanks. – Claire accepted politely. They ate in silence for a while.

- Claire?

- Hm?

- I'll have to ask my parents first.

Claire looked at the blond girl that was still blushing. She was more used to being friends with guys. It was simpler, a more honest friendship and less little things to worry about, but she was really looking forward to getting closer to this girl.

Continues…


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: For the youngsters reading this keep in mind the year is 1999, technology isn't what we know today, and characters were much younger here, therefore they can't be as mature and badass as you see them in RE6, ok?**

**For the guest who asked if Piers was romantically interested in Chris, I thought I had made it clear last chapter. Hehe Sorry I didn't warn you guys before, but yes, Piers does have a crush on his coach Chris and you'll be seeing some same sex feelings development in this fanfiction, so if you got any kind of prejudice with it I warn you to drop this right away! But if you don't, have fun, hope you like the chapter and please Read and review if you like.**

Working undercover was never one of her favorite assignments. But it was necessary, just as necessary as it was reading all those history book that were open on her desk. History was never her favorite subject during her school days but if she wanted to blend in as a history teacher she had to study it now. Too bad there weren't any chemistry teaching available when she applied for this school.

"Hey Jill, just got you the books you asked for"

Carlos. A nice, polite and good looking young man. Had she met him out of the school environment she would have mistaking him for being just about her age, and would definitely had flirted with him. But he was her student, and she was on an undercover assignment, flirting was out of question.

"Thank you Carlos. You're really helpful, but try calling me miss Valentine, I'm your teacher you know?"

"I don't think that's necessary, you're really young and we're friends right?"

"Yes we are friends, but we're still teacher and student, don't forget that." Jill said trying to avoid future problems, she didn't want Carlos to have a crush on her, if he didn't have it already.

"Jill I'm not…" Carlos stopped crossing his arms and sighing. "Forget it, I'm sorry miss Valentine." She felt bad, he looked hurt, and it even felt like he was about to tell her something important, but she shouldn't feel like that anyways, her job was her priority. "I should go… See you during class." Carlos said waving and closing the door behind him.

It was time to investigate a little, only studying history wouldn't solve her case and the only reason she was sitting on this desk was to find out what was happening at that school that so many employees had gone missing. The other day one of the genitors had mentioned to her that many of the people that disappeared had gone to the trophy room just before that. And that's where she was heading.

Jill had her gun attached to her hip well hidden by her blazer; she didn't want her students noticing it. The Brightside of working undercover was that she would never draw any attention; she could sneak in places without being noticed. The trophy room was at one of the farthest hallways, an odd place to keep something one should be proud to show off. _Suspicious._ She entered the room and was surprised to see someone else was there, there wasn't much time to hide, she didn't expect to find anyone in that place, but there he was looking at her just as surprised as herself.

"Hi." He offered fixing his coat. He looked like a scientist. What was he doing in a place where most trophies were from… sports?

"Hi."

"I'm sorry I was just leaving. I'm going to talk to the chairman, mr. Irons. Excuse me." He said brushing past her. He was tall blond and thin, he had deep purple circles around his eyes, it was clear he could use some sleep.

"Mr. Irons is away at the moment sir."

"Will he be back soon?" Who was that man and why didn't he know Mr. irons was away for more than one week already? He sure didn't work there, and wasn't a parent, they had been told Mr. Irons would take some time off from school.

"He's taking some time off, sir. Excuse me, but who are you?"

"I'm William Birkin. I'm sorry I didn't know."

"But you may leave a message with me. I'll make sure to tell him." Jill didn't have contact with Mr. Irons, but mr. Birkin was sure looking suspicious she had to at least try.

"No need, it's private matters, but thanks anyway. Have a nice day." William said moving away from Jill and the trophy room. That had been the closest she had gotten to any suspect, she couldn't let him get away like that.

Jill started following William making sure the man didn't notice her. Even though he would eventually look behind his shoulders she was too trained for the skinny man that couldn't tell he was being followed. That was it, she would finally find something out, she was feeling it. Well at least until she felt a big hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Jill? What're you up to? Wanna grab some coffee?" Chris, she hated him for at least three good seconds and felt like screaming a big no at the big guy. But it wasn't his fault…. He didn't know she was a cop undercover. Jill looked to her sides trying to see if William was still around, but he was apparently gone. Danm Chris….

"Sure… Why not?"

11111111111

It was not like she was a stalker or anything… she just felt like she had to be sure Sherry was doing alright, somehow the few moments she had spent with the younger girl made Claire care for the blonde. This was rare. Claire and her brother had lived most of their life just the two of them, and Claire learned not to get attached to anyone but him, the way she found herself feeling fond of Sherry was new.

She parked her Harley and sneaked into the school hall, the kids were leaving their classes heading to their second period. She looked around trying to spot some short blonde hair. Why were all those kids blonde? It would be hard….

"Claire?" came a small voice from behind. "What you're doing here?" Sherry was tugging on her leather jacket.

"I came to see if you were doing alright. I was worried." Claire said showing a warm smile; she found it easy to be nice and caring towards Sherry. She really liked the girl even after not seeing her for more than one week she could tell that.

"You don't need to do that, I'm 16 you know? The last thing I need is you looking down on me." Sherry said looking a little grumpy. Something had happened; Sherry didn't have the same sweet eyes she had seen before. It had been something more serious than trouble with that 'big ears' Ashley this time.

"Ok, ok. I won't do that anymore." Claire said smiling. "How you doing?" It was not like she was expecting Sherry to tell what was bothering her, but she felt like asking.

"I'm glad to see you again."

When Claire thought about offering a smile in response she felt Sherry's body press against hers in a tight hug, she didn't figure the blonde girl to be touchy freely but she had been wrong apparently.

"Claire, can you please get me out of here?" Sherry whispered on Claire's ear, her breath tickling the older girl. That was why she had hugged her. She didn't want anyone to hear what she had to say. Anyone but Claire. Why was she trying to skip classes? School period was not even near over yet. But it didn't feel right to ask right now. Claire could understand the despair on Sherry's whisper and feel her tense and tired muscles through their hug.

"Follow me." Claire said guiding the young student out of school.

1111111111111111

They had won the quarter finals, it was an easy game, and that kept Pier fired up. He wanted to win this championship more than anything in this world, it was his last year in this school, last year with Chris Redfield as his coach, and even if he didn't believe, maybe the last year of this planet as the rumors said so. So winning this championship was a must! He wanted to see Chris proud of him that was the most he could get from his coach.

"Hey captain, I heard Ashley got her eyes on you. Girl got some power, even if she ain't that hot I'd say go for it."

"Stop it! We should only focus on the semi finals right now." – Piers said feeling his face show his annoyance.

"C'mon captain, even the coach doesn't think that way I just saw him having some coffee with that hot teacher, miss Valentine."

Piers noticed when his breath got caught in his throat. He swallowed hard. Why he did even care to win? It was not like Chris would take him for a coffee like that just because they won. Forget it! He was not supposed to be thinking about his coach-or any other guy!- like that in the first place. Fuck! He why wasn't everything easier?

"Mind your own business, if coach is having coffee with a teacher is nothing we should be sticking our nose in. Might even be just about school matters." Piers said trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"Alright, alright. But still I'd tap Ashley if she wanted me, just saying…" his team mate said laughing followed by the rest of the team. Why couldn't he be more like that? They were all a bunch of tools, but, they were normal guys right? With normal wants. Why couldn't Piers be like that too?

1111111111111111111

The new chairman was more fun than she expected, dared she admit. Ada hated to be infiltrated in this school working as a councilor, hearing teenagers whining all day long mostly about unrequited love was not her idea of fun. But Leon S. Kennedy had been an additional fun to her job. He was cute, naïve and she could tell he wanted her. And there was also a bonus, there was something about him that told her that he wasn't just a substitute chairman. Besides being attracted to her he always looked suspicious of her actions, a challenge none of the other school employees had been for her.

The small knock on her door woke her from her thoughts; stupid students had found her again.

"Come in!" She said hiding her annoyance with an uninterested tone in her voice.

"It's me again, Miss Wong." Ashley said sitting on the chair in front of the half Asian Councilor. She hated this girl particularly more than the other students.

"Hello Ashley, what brings you here?" She asked pretending to be busy looking at some papers.

"I'm in love!" Again? Every week the blonde girl would come here to complain about how the captain of the basketball team wouldn't give her the time of the day. It was so easy to tell the boy was gay, gay, gay. Why couldn't anyone else notice it?

"Piers again?"

"No! I'm over him! Someone mature and handsome this time!" Ashley said crossing her legs and looking dreamy, even if Ada hated her it was clear the girl liked her councilor. Sometimes Ada felt bad, but it only lasted a few seconds, until Ashley opened her mouth again. " I gotta have him, he must be mine."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Ada asked still not interested, she would use this conversation to take a look at her reports, she was close to completing her job in this school, she had just found out about Birkin and his research. All she needed to know now was where was he hiding his lab in this school.

"Leon Kennedy! He is hot, hot hot!" Ada looked up from her papers. _You gotta be kidding me…_ It was not like she was jealous, she just saw this as an opportunity to make her job easier, and she would take it. Her job always came first. Leon was cute and a nice guy, but they would part ways as soon as her job was done anyway.

11111111111111111111

Claire hadn't ask any question, surprisingly no one had stopped her or sherry when both left school on Claire's motorcycle, at first Sherry was a bit scared of the ride, even if she didn't tell Claire so, she could tell it by the way the girl had a firm grip on Claire's jacket. It was a calm ride, none said anything, Claire decided she would give Sherry room to think and put her ideas together, the girl didn't look okay today. Claire drove all the way to one of her favorite spot's in Racoon, it was almost at the end of the city under a bridge. It was calm there and there was a lot of grass where they could lay down.

Without saying a word Claire rested her back on the grass and hesitantly Sherry done the same. The older one pulled her Discman out of her bag and putted her Aerosmith album on, she liked Gun's and Roses better, but something told her Sherry wouldn't like it. They shared the earphone and stayed with their eyes closed just listening to the songs, sometimes they would comment on the music or talk about trivial stuff like movies or life experience, but neither brought the subject of why they were there. It was comfortable, and it just didn't feel right to ruin it.

"It's getting late we should go back." Claire said looking at the sky. "Your parents must be worried."

"No need to worry about that… They're never home; they won't even notice I was out."

Claire took out her earphone and looked at sherry, she looked upset again.

"Is that why we're here?"

"Kind of… Also I hate school, I didn't want to be there today. And I like spending time with you Claire, I envy your freedom." Sherry said being honest with her friend and herself. She liked Claire's style; it was what had attracted her to the older girl. "I saw my father today after 2 months and he only came by to tell me he and mommy wouldn't be able to go home yet because they still have work to do, I can't stand them." _I can't stand being alone anymore, _that was what she actually wanted to say, but felt embarrassed about it. It would make her look childish, and she didn't want that, not in front of strong Claire.

Claire moved forward giving sherry a tight hug she could feel the blonde relax into the hug and then she stroked Sherry's hair.

"I know it's hard to be alone sometimes, but I'm sure your parents want to be with you. Just be patient with them, they gotta have some really, really important matters to be away from a sweat heart like you." Claire broke their hug and rested her hand on the blonde's cheek, she could see the blush spreading across the younger one face, but she decided not to mention it.

"Sometimes I think it wouldn't make a difference if I was an orphan…" Sherry admitted to herself mostly, she would always think stuff like that but had never said it out loud.

"Don't say that!" Claire's blue eyes looked harsh for some seconds. "Sorry, I lost both my parents at a very young age, so I know you shouldn't say stuff like that" Her expression had softened again.

"Sorry… I didn't mean it like that…" Sherry said looking down. "You're right, we should go." Sherry said getting up and starting to fix her uniform. Even if her skirt wasn't short, the wind there was strong so she was having a hard time keeping it in place.

"Let's go." Claire said also getting up to fix herself.

11111111111111111111111

Leon was starting to feel like in a police academy internship. After his last meeting with Ada his suspicious towards the woman grew stronger, and he started to look everywhere he could for information on her, he had hacked some computers, but found nothing and when he checked her file, with his military training he could tell every document was fake. She was becoming more and more a puzzle to him.

He would have alerted the police as soon as he found out about her fake documents, if only his guts weren't telling him Ada had a small part on something bigger that was happening in that school, and as a cop – correction- as a soon to be cop, his job was to find out through Ada what was going on. The problem was: he was never really good with dealing with women, specially not with the ones he felt attracted to, but he was keeping his hormones in check for a greater cause.

The door opened brusquely making Leon contain a jump.

"Sorry Leon, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry you didn't. And you shouldn't give yourself that much credit." Leon said keeping his cool. Ada! He was sure she trying to catch him on the act. He knew she was aware of his little investigation, and though she never mentioned it she was starting to care less and less if she looked suspicious. She had a good plan on her sleeve. "What brings you here, Ada?"

"Not here for myself. I just came to check if it is a good time for you to see a student. Is it?"

"Sure. What happened?" He asked analyzing her, though Ada was playing subordinate she had a bossy expression on, and was almost showing a little smirk. After their first encounter he was sure he noticed she started wearing more tight clothes, her well toned figure looked good in that red dress. Too showy for school ground, but as a man he could appreciate it and feel his testosterone rage.

"Nothing much, it's just a matter of the heart. I'll leave you two alone."

The asian girl turned around heading to the door. But Leon stopped her with his voice before she could leave. "Ada, next time make sure to knock first." He said defiantly, if heavy atmosphere could've be cut that was one of those cases.

Ada gave him a smirk and left; when she did, a young girl entered his room. He had seen her before, he just couldn't remember where. But the look in her eyes, oh! He knew that look; the same one he had spotted on the coffee lady, the pizza girl, the teenager he had helped during his military training: Love, attraction, wanting his babes or something along those lines. He knew it.

"Hello Leon, I'm Ashley Graham." _The mayor's daughter…. _It all clicked now.

1111111111111111111111111

Claire parked her motorbike in front of Sherry's place. Sherry wasn't used to rides like that so she gladly accepted Claire's help out of the bike.

"Thanks" Sherry said smoothing her school uniform. Claire was still looking at her house.

"So you live here? In front of your school?" Claire asked surprised, looking at Sherry's school on the other side of the street. "Man, you sure don't have an excuse to be late!" Sherry chuckled.

"Yeah… I've only moved recently to Racoon, so my parents wanted to leave near their work."

"So they're teachers?"

"No." Sherry was happy Claire decided not to ask further questions about her parents, she hated talking about their work, she never knew how much she could tell about it.

"So, anyone waiting for you inside?" Claire asked changing subjects and looking at the front door. She was really good at reading Sherry, maybe she was good at reading anyone, Sherry wouldn't know, the only thing she knew was that Claire always knew what to say.

"Not really, my parents aren't home again. So I shall be alone." Claire's baby blue eyes saddened a little. "Don't worry I told you I'm used to it!" Sherry said smiling so maybe Claire would mirror her. Which she did but Claire's smile was a lot weaker.

"Still must be a bummer. I hate it when Chris doesn't go back home and I have to be alone… Even though he always gets our place dirty with his boots"

"Well I don't mind it." Apparently she was a terrible liar, because Claire wasn't buying what she was saying. "But if you will insist in looking at me like that please accept this." Sherry took a device from her backpack.

"What's this?" Most people knew cell phones by then, but none had a design like Sherry's one so it was no surprise Claire couldn't identify it.

"It's a cell phone. So I can call you when I feel like talking to someone." That would settle it, she was officially recognizing Claire as a friend, and some butterflies were arranging a party at her stomach. She hadn't felt this good with someone in a long time.

"A cell phone!? It's so small! I can't accept it, it must have cost a fortune!" Claire said putting the mobile back in Sherry's hand.

"My parents are scientists; this is just a prototype they decided to give me so we could be in touch even when they were working. That one is my daddy's he never remembers to take it with him, my mom keeps hers. But neither remember to call much, so it would be a lot more useful with you, believe me." Sherry said chuckling, it was the first time she noticed Claire was embarrassed. Tough Claire wasn't used to gifts apparently.

"If you say so… Then make sure to call me whenever you feel like skipping class, not that I want you to. But you know…. I'll pick up." Claire said trying to keep her cool, was cute to see Claire's baby blue eyes could look coy.

"Same to you, Claire Redfield. Don't forget the charger." Sherry handed the other device to the older girl. "Call me if you have any question of its function."

Claire studied the object silently as Sherry opted to study the older girl. She could tell Claire was a curious young woman and wouldn't call her for information; she'd try to learn it alone. And Sherry was sure she would succeed, it wasn't a hard deal.

"Can you believe that's why Ashley started to pick on me?" Sherry said making Claire rest her eyes on her again. "The phone. She couldn't stand the fact I had a technologic phone like that and she didn't. And since it's only a prototype she can't buy it. That's pretty much why she hates me."

Claire kept her eyes on Sherry, she didn't bother to hide her disbelief, Sherry could tell that, just like coach Redfield, Claire had a temper. Maybe it ran in the family.

"One more reason for me to use this cell phone wisely. I don't want something your parents done to be a bad memory for you."

"Thanks for today." Sherry said climbing the stairs to her front door, she really felt like hugging Claire, but somehow she felt too embarrassed to do it, so she just watched when Claire hoped on her bike again and waved her good bye.

If Sherry hadn't spent such a nice day she wouldn't have bothered the lonely air her home had, she should be used to it. She was, until Claire. Sherry sighed leaving her backpack on the dinner table, but she should feel better, one tiny voice in her head told her that if the world was really ending in 2000 like they were spreading, she should die a little happier she had met Claire. It was odd how they just… clicked.

"_I had a nice day! Motorcycles are fun, maybe you could show me some more music you like another time. Good night. Kisses – Sherry B." _ She pressed send.


End file.
